


SCREENPLAY STAR WARS THE FALLEN APPRENTICE

by Gradedgear81



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gradedgear81/pseuds/Gradedgear81
Summary: A sequel screenplay that takes place between STAR WARS RETURN OF THE JEDI and STAR WARS THE FORCE AWAKENS answering questions fans have with the sequel franchise and fixing a lot of the problems people had with the recent movie STAR WARS THE LAST JEDI. The script is currently unfinished in written form but you should be able to get the sense of the direction it goes in. The film opens with the jedi from Luke Skywalker's jedi academy on Yavin 4 defending the great temple from a surprise attack from the empire while Luke Skywalker is away investigating the first jedi order. Kyle Katarn leads the jedi forces in space combat with the help of gifted apprentice Ben Solo while Mara Jade leads the efforts defending on the ground. Tionne Solusar and her husband Kam have joined the efforts coordinating the two groups from the strategic room in the temple.  The Empire has hired a famous and ruthless admiral to take on the renowned jedi order out of final desperation after using up a great deal of their resources warring with the new republic and the rebel forces. The movie sees the revival of Luke at the peek of his power and dives into a better explanation of his relationship with Ben Solo. Doesn't negate THE LAST JEDI but reworks





	SCREENPLAY STAR WARS THE FALLEN APPRENTICE

**Author's Note:**

> This screenplay is made for the purposes for use with the current STAR WARS sequel series. It reworks ideas without effecting the production of the previous movies. The script currently remains unfinished because of change of plans but I wanted to demonstrate that the current movies could be far better. A lot of it needs to be rewritten and fixed up. Take it as a work in progress.

Star Wars  
The Fallen Apprentice

 

 

First Draft  
Written by Kevin W. Clark

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away...

OPENING CRAWL  
(Got to rework crawl)

TITLE CARD  
Star Wars  
The Fallen Apprentice

In the wake of the emperor’s defeat the empire is a shadow of its former self and in an act of preservation has established a peace treaty with the new republic. Both sides have exhausted their resources but in indirect violation of the agreements Admiral Falco Lars has been dispatched to ambush Luke Skywalker’s academy on Yavin 4.

Jedi Master Kyle Katarn with the help of gifted jedi apprentice Ben Solo organize their pilots to meet the enemy forces above the planet in order to give Luke time to return from his investigations into the first jedi order while master Mara Jade prepares the jedi to defend the academy grounds.

Meanwhile a new order lays dormant lead by a dark presence strong in the force waiting for the opportune moment to strike and once again dismantle everything the galaxy has accomplished...

 

(Scenes are tied to the original score beats)

EXT. SPACE ABOVE YAVIN 4.

Yavin 4 remains the planet it has been known to be from the times during the battle of Yavin. It is a lush jungle planet. In the vacuum of space a single transport makes its way to the planet followed by a Star Destroyer creeping in closer. It is surrounded by the sounds of explosions and weapons fire. There are imperial tie fighters and rebel x-wings exchanging shots at one another around the slower moving vessel. The intent can not be good. A Tie Fighter is able to shoot down one of the X-wings and causes it to skip across the surface of the Star Destroyer like a pebble gliding over the water. It finally crashes fully into the hull and explodes. A new X-Wing zips by and locks on to the Tie fighter and blows it up.

CUT

INT. X-WING INTERIOR

Jedi master Kyle Katarn a man in his early 50s roughly the same age as Luke sits in the cockpit of a X-Wing fighter. He has an aging brown beard and wears shoulder armor over casual clothing. He looks over his console while flicking buttons and looks behind him watching the action of Tie Fighters around him. He addresses his students in the X-Wings caught in battle around him. He gets on the comm to radio the strategic room in the great temple housing the jedi academy.

KYLE  
Red leader to base, You have incoming. A transport ship got past our blockade.

CUT

INT. STRATEGIC ROOM. DAY

The war room that once helped the rebel alliance in their efforts to combat the empire has been refitted into a strategic room for the jedi conducting similar purposes is flooded with jedi and personnel busily rushing about gathering intel and coordinating with each other. Master Tionne Solusar stands over a holographic map of the battle above and on the planet. She is in communication with all war efforts. She has blonde hair that is fading to white with age. Kam Solusar stands close to her by the war holographic he has a white buzz cut wearing tradition master garment like his wife.

TIONNE  
Understood Kyle. We’ll relay the message to the ground forces.

Kam uses his own comm to communicate with master Mara Jade Skywalker.

COMMS JEDI  
Mara, we have an imperial transport inbound…

Kam trails off as he walks away and the conversation becomes inaudible. Tionne continues instructing Kyle.

TOINNE (CONT’D)  
Our intelligence has confirmed that the imperials have recruited Falco Lars to oversee their forces. This guy is a master strategist and one of the most notable admires. Take every precautions while pursuing them. All of you, may the force be with you.

Kyle’s voice comes over a loudspeaker in the strategy room.

KYLE  
Copy that.

JEDI PADAWAN 1  
I’ve got it.

The jedi padawan breaks from the main battle to chase after the transport ship.

BEN  
Let it go. Don’t break formation.

JEDI PADAWAN 1  
It’s not that far out yet we can still stop it.

KYLE  
The ground troops can handle it, we just need to eliminate as many as we can without jeopardizing our position. We need to defend the strike team so they can open the blast doors on that star destroyer.

JEDI PADAWAN 1  
Yes master Katarn

The jedi padawan still seems unconvinced but turns back to join the main battle.

KYLE (CONT’D)  
Let’s finish off these Tie Fighters before Luke returns and show them who they’re dealing with. We have to keep our image intact. The force is with you.

Kyle and Ben pursue a group of tie fighters going after the other jedi pilots.

BEN  
You just want to show off. We should have those blast doors down soon then we can take the hanger.

(Work in space mines that in proximity will jump to the target)

As one Tie Fighter flies by another one Kyle takes the opportunity to push them into one another using the force since they are so close to the surface of the Star Destroyer. The first fighter spins out of control into the Destroyer and explodes. It takes out one of the gunners that litter the ship on impact the second limps away crippled and is eventually destroyed by a passing X-Wing.

KYLE  
Their numbers are greater than ours we need all the pilots we have.

BEN  
Yes Master Katarn.

One of the other X-Wings is having trouble with a Tie Fighter on its tail. The alien jedi pilot struggles to shake the enemy off.

ALIEN JEDI  
I can’t shake this one.

BEN  
Hold on (alien name) I’ll get them off you.

Ben breaks off to chase after the Tie Fight closing in on his alien jedi friend. After a few missed shots Ben is finally able to lock onto his target and destroy them but in the confusion finds one of the neighboring Tie Fighters has locked onto him and manages to get a shot off on him. The shot nearly misses and isn't enough to do too much damage.

KYLE  
Watch out Ben.

Two transport ships carrying additional stormtroopers exits the Star Destroyer and makes a decent onto the planet.

JEDI PILOT 1  
Master Katarn another two transport ships are inbound.

KYLE  
I see them. (Jedi name) go after the transport ships and I'll take care of the Tie Fighter.

JEDI PILOT 1  
Yes master Katarn

The jedi pilot redirects to chase after the troop transport ships.

…

CUT

INT. STAR DESTROYER BRIDGE.

Admiral Falco Lars watches over the carnage of the battlefield. He is not pleased by the reduction in their forces facing the jedi pilots. He is surrounded by crewman working away on consoles and various other tasks on the bridge. The sounds of bombardments on the Star Destroyer can be heard. Beside him stands the alien captain of the ship.

FALCO  
These jedi are every bit formidable as the reports suggest but they can’t withstand our combat power. It’s unfortunate their academy will be annihilated from the face of the planet. 

CAPTAIN  
Are the fire troopers necessary? They will cause a lot of damage to the forest.

FALCO  
Captain, in war the only distasteful tactic is the one not considered… The jedi will have no place to go.

The captain appears to be uneased by Flaco’s determination to set everything a blaze. Falco turns to address one of the crew working away on one of the bridge consoles.

FALCO  
How long until reinforcements arrive? 

BRIDGE COMMANDER  
The Five forty first fleet is ten minutes out.

FALCO  
Excellent, we shall see how long they will last against the power of our new flag ship.

CAPTAIN  
The flag ship is still incomplete. The engines are still being developed.

FALCO  
No matter. Without rebel reinforcements and their grand jedi master, their order will fall.

There is a whistling notifying the bridge commander that there is a communication transmission waiting to be accepted.

BRIDGE COMMANDER  
Admiral we’re receiving a transmission from one of the transport ships.

The Admiral nods indicating to open the communications channel. The bridge commander presses some buttons and the voice of a trooper can be heard over the intercom.

TROOPER  
Transport Alpha is approaching the target zone just outside their surface cannon range. Beta transport is inbound.  
FALCO  
Good commander, you have your orders...use the fire and smoke as covert cover to take out as much resistance as possible.

TROOPER  
Yes sir.

CUT TO VIEW FINDER

EXT. ACADEMY GROUNDS. DAY.

A small hovering ball droid surveys the landing transport with troopers exiting. The troop has a mixture including a few troopers with tanks on their back and returns to its it's own who is joined by a number of jedi at the massari temple. Mara Jade Skywalker flips up her tech goggles as she opens a pouch on the back of her belt where the droid returns to rest. She is the same age as Luke. She talks to her students.

MARA  
I don’t like the look of those troopers. (Two jedi names), take point (points out behind the trees on the forest) and take them down.

(Both jedi names)  
Yes master Skywalker.

The two jedi use force speed to dash away and get in position.

(Jedi Apprentice)  
Master Skywalker, this is my first battle.

MARA  
Don’t be afraid. Remember your training. Calm yourself. You lose focus in battle when you lose control of your emotions.

…

 

EXT. YAVIN 4 OUTER ACADEMY GROUNDS. DAY.

Ben Solo follows close after the group of tie fighters making their attack run against the academy grounds. Ben is desperate to stop them before they can reach the academy where the force field has been dropped. One fighter is a few feet ahead of the other one and Ben struggles to catch up to them. He attempts to get them in the targeting computer scoopes. He gets the first one in the target field then fires and destroys the first fighter.

BEN  
Blue leader, they are closing in. I can get a lock on one but the other one is too far a head.

The other fighter races on ahead. Ben once again struggles to get a lock on his target.

CUT

INT. JEDI ACADEMY STRATEGIC ROOM. DAY

Kam talks to Ben on the comm. He is in communication with the pilot forces while his wife is directing the ground forces.

KAM  
We can’t allow that fighter to reach the academy with the shield generator down… the temple could be demolished.

CUT

EXT. YAVIN 4 OUTER ACADEMY GROUNDS. DAY

Ben shuts off his targeting computer. It retracts to the side behind the seat. He closes his eyes and takes a breath remembering how his uncle once used the force in a similar way. He reaches out through the force but is clearly still struggling to lock onto the tie fight. In the distance a familiar ship flies on a direct intercepting path of the fighter. It glides by and destroys the fighter in a few shots. Ben opens his eyes to see the millenium Falcon zip by. Chewie screams in excitement and victory over the radio. Ben is surprised and relieved to see his dad.

BEN  
Dad?

Han response over the radio.

HAN  
Hey, kid… thought we’d drop in on the action and lend a hand.

Kam comes across both their radio transmissions.

KAM  
We have three more approaching the temple.

HAN  
Let’s get ‘em kid.

BEN  
Try to keep up old man.

The two ships race off to hunt down the new targets.

CUT

INT. KYLE’S X-WING.

 

...

EXT. YAVIN ATMOSPHERE.

A new ship exits hyperspace above Yavin and comes to a full stop facing the flag ship.

CUT

INT. FLAG SHIP BRIDGE

FLAGSHIP COMMANDER  
Is that one of ours?

FLAGSHIP OFFICER  
no sir.

FLAGSHIP COMMANDER  
Destroy that ship at once officer.

FLAGSHIP OFFICER  
Yes sir.

The officer commences firing the weapons by means of his console.

CUT

EXT. YAVIN ATMOSPHERE.

The flag ship temporarily repositions its cannons to aim at the single ship and begin fire a barrage of shots but they appear to be hitting something before coming in contact with the ship.

INT. FLAGSHIP BRIDGE.

FLAGSHIP OFFICER  
Our cannons appear to be ineffective.

The commander appear dumbfounded.

FLAG SHIP COMMANDER (CONT’D)  
Impossible. A ship that size can’t have a shield that powerful.

The commander is disgusted at their inability to destroy a small singular ship and becomes enraged.

FLAGSHIP COMMANDER  
Keep firing!

CUT

INT. SMALL REBEL SHIP

From the bridge of the small rebel ship we are introduced to a hooded male figure dressed in robes with a young boy standing beside him. The ship also has a captain piloting it. The cockpit is busy with flashing lights switches, knobs all making various noises. The hooded figure has his hand up using the force. He is obviously extremely powerful in the force since he appears to be the one stopping the ship from destruction. He slightly turns to the boy and puts his hand on his shoulder.

LUKE  
Now use the force just like I showed you.

YOUNG PADAWAN  
(Nods) Yes master.

The boy steps forward a bit and raises his hand like his master and reaches out through the force to focus on the cannons on the flag ship.

CUT

Two of the cannons on the flag ship wrench in an opposite force to their positioning and slowly begin to turn in on each other but stop abruptly.

CUT

The boy is exhausted physically and mentally. He drops his hand to his sides again.

YOUNG PADAWAN  
I can’t do it master. They’re too big.

LUKE  
Big or small… Size is irrelevant. It’s our perception that we struggle with. If you see the task ahead of you as monumental and impossible then you have already given up. You must overcome that idea and push forward.

Luke raises his other hand to reach out through the force even further. While stopping the shots from the destroyer he also turns all the cannons in on each other and as they have been continuing to fire they destroy each other. With nothing to fire on the rebel ship any more Luke drops both his hands.

YOUNG PADAWAN  
Wow.

Luke Skywalker finally lowers his hood to reveal who he is and begins to discard his outer robes. His lightsaber dangles from the belt around his waist. He gets ready for a fight.

LUKE  
Now it's time to take the fight to them.

He smiles to the padawan then talks to the captain.

LUKE  
We’ve got to get on board that star destroyer. Captain please take us in.

...

INT. STAR DESTROYER BRIDGE

Looking around the bridge Luke frowns and shows some concern.

Luke  
Where’s Ben I thought he was apart of your strike team.

EXT. YAVIN 4 FOREST. DAY.

Ben Solo sits in his damaged X-Wing after crash landing on Yavin 4 playing with buttons trying to get anything to work. When the console sparks he gives up and hops out of the fighter takes off his helmet and aggressively throws it aside on the ground then begins to criticize himself out. R2 exits the X-wing through the automated shaft that drops down. He makes a disappointing hum as Ben releases his anger. Ben quickly uses the force to draw his saber from his belt while igniting after it reaches his grasp then cuts a nearby tree. He goes out of control with anger over his lack of skills piloting the x-wing. Ben calms himself using meditation and watches R2 look around for a moment.

BEN  
R2, return to the academy and give them a hand in the defenses.

R2 beeps away in defiance and being a smart ass.

BEN  
I know you don’t have hands. You know what I mean.

R2 makes a concerning whistle at leaving his master alone in the wilderness.

BEN  
Don’t give me that, I’ll be fine. Now go.

R2 beeps and is still reluctant but follows his master’s orders and heads through the forest. As he goes he continues to beep and whistle going over to himself how bad of an idea it is. Still making sure R2 is following orders Ben turns back around to where he heard the noise and explores the commotion deeper in the forest. The overgrowth and vines become more overbearing and Ben switches on his saber again to cut through it as he goes. He thinks he hears a noise and quickly turns to investigate with the saber still at the ready to strike at a seconds notice. His heightened awareness at its peak. He cautiously makes his way through the bush to find his assailants. Ben is caught off guard as he believes he catches a glimpse of Darth Vader moving behind the trees. He feels like it’s someone he can relate more to. As he continues to chase Vader he comes to a slope in the landscape covered by enormous fallen trees. They cover a tunnel that at first appearance seem natural but on closer inspection have been created by someone. Ben is intrigued by the discovery and enters. He soon realizes that this is an ancient jedi temple and continues to explore it. He comes out the the temple entrance way into the main hall. The trees have fallen in on some of the structure and forest growth have taken over most of the temple. There is many halls and doors to explore. There is no statues or any signs of creations of that kind. There is however a mosaic created of stones on the main room’s floor. It shows a figure in two colors of stones holding a lightsaber. There are dark stones and light ones. Ben examines the mosaic closer but is unsure what it means. Whispers suddenly taunt him from the end of a corridor splitting off from the main room. The corridor is pitch black and void of life but some dark presence haunts it. As Ben approaches the corridor to look down it a torch ignites with a forceful liveliness. More and more torches ignite down the corridor leading a path for Ben to follow and he does without hesitation. The mystery had captured his interest. At the end of the tunnel was a room with an alter. There lay the helmet of Darth Vader in plain sight where anyone could stumble upon it. But it was only an object and who would want a useless half melted mask. Luke had often told the story of Darth Vader and described him to the point where any of his students could easily recognize him or so they believed. But the stories that were told were one of redemption and it confused Ben that the helmet was giving off dark force energy. He lifted up the helmet from its resting place and lifted it closer to his face to examine it better. How did it even get here?

SOFT SIDE SWIPE TO NEXT SCENE

EXT. ACADEMY GROUNDS. DAY.

C-3PO runs arounds in circles. Muttering to himself about the chaos of the war going on around him. There are many explosions going off around the academy.  
There is an explosion from one of the academy doorways and the hilt of a lightsaber comes rolling across the room where C-3PO picks it up and brushes it off. He starts to retrace the saber’s direction.

C-3PO  
Oh, my someone is going to need this...Excuse me, I believe you dropped your weapon…

As C-3PO reaches where the owner of the weapon lay slain on the floor of the academy he recants his statements.

C-3PO  
Excuse me, as I stated… Oh… Well he’s not going to need this anymore.

C-3PO goes to leave but then looks at the lightsaber he is still holding then returns and puts it down next to the body.

...

INT. FIRST ORDER RUINS. DAY.

The temple is still draped in darkness despite the time of day. It gives off a horrifying atmosphere. Ben sits cross legged on the ground with Vader’s helmet sitting in front of him. The ghost of Vader phrases in and out pacing behind Ben impatiently. Ben doesn’t appear to be aware of the figure behind him and it makes no sound. Maybe unable to.

BEN  
I can sense you, grandfather but I don’t understand why it’s the dark side I feel. The stories that were told always had you returning to the light. Were they the truth?

Vader momentarily stops pacing and disappears. Ben listens to the helmet but to no avail. The presence seems to be weakening.

BEN  
The force connection is getting weak. How can I strengthen it?

…

LUKE  
My aunt once told me of an uncle named Falco Lars who was disgraced from the rebellion military action and discharged from service.

FALCO  
I’ll show you who the disgrace is boy. The rebellion was incapable of doing what was necessary to get the job done.

LUKE  
There are many ways to achieve victory in battle and your methods 

EXT. ACADEMY GROUNDS. NIGHT.

Luke can sense a disturbance in the force as he crosses the academy grounds toward the small hut where his most gifted student resides.

INT. BEN’S HUT. NIGHT

When Luke enters the hut where Ben is peacefully sleeping he is instantly drawn by the sense of a dark presence. He is hit with concern for his young student’s path on the lightside and sweeps over the room when Ben still sleeps. Hidden away amongst his belongings is Vader's helmet and the moment Luke touches it he feels the owner not Vader but someone else. Someone much more dangerous. Still holding on to the helmet Luke stops wide eyed to look over at Ben sleeping in his bed in disbelief (how could he have missed this and how could thing have gone so far) when he is suddenly hit with visions of future events. He sees the destruction of the academy and the rise of the dark force user Snoke. He hears the cries of a million voices in pain. It was far more than he expected and Ben would bring so much harm to the galaxy. The helmet seemed to whisper to Luke and with all that he had seen he didn't have all his faculties. Unrealizing he found himself raising his lightsaber. His finger playing over the switch. He was concentrating on the darkness. He had tunnel vision. His finger slowly switched the blade on. Standing over his nephew Luke realized what he was doing. It was the helmet. He briefly looked over to it when he realized. When he turned his attention back he was face to face with a horrified shock in his nephew’s eyes. Ben darted his hand out to retrieve his own saber to defend himself. He never expect his own uncle to go so far even if he had been experimenting with the dark side.

LUKE  
Ben no!

Luke cried out to try and start to explain the situation but it was too late. The intention looked worst then it had been. Ben was no longer willing to listen to someone attempting to murder him in his sleep. Ben hurt and angry that his uncle would try to murder him over choosing a different path aggressively make quick attacks to strike Luke but his uncle wouldn't retreat from blocking his way out of the hut.

LUKE  
Ben listen…

BEN  
No. I trusted you.

LUKE  
Ben...

BEN  
Get out of my way.

LUKE  
I wasn’t going to do anything. I made a mistake.

BEN  
You were unable to kill grandfather but you were willing to kill me.

LUKE  
I felt something from that helmet. It’s dangerous.

Finally Ben was incapable of holding back his anger. He just wanted to leave everything on Yavin 4 behind. As he gripped the hilt of the lightsaber tighter his hands and arms began to tremble in anger. With the build in Ben’s emotions the room begins to shake and the foundations started to tear apart. The force power was incredible. From somewhere out of the darkness came a reassuring voice.

SNOKE  
They won't let you go. What will you do.

BEN  
I don’t want to hurt you but you’re not giving me much choice.

LUKE  
There is always a choice.

Once again the luring voice of Snoke persuades Ben down a different path.

SNOKE  
And his choice was to distrust you and murder you.

With these final thoughts Ben’s emotions ran wild as he lifted his hand and vibrated the air around him. Luke looked around realizing the danger and strength behind his Nephew’s powers. He was tapping into untamed abilities with this great raw power. It began to frighten Luke. This was more than he expected. This was Vader’s strength but without the injuries holding him back. Ben started yelling emphasizing his emotions as the hut abruptly split apart and debris flew everywhere. Luke did his best to shield himself from the pieces of the hut using the force and cutting away material but eventually through the confusion and in attempts to reach his nephew it ended up being more than he could handle. Heavy parts of the hut strike Luke from behind and rendered him inoperable. Ben takes the opportunity to flee. He grabs vader’s helmet but is stopped by the two masters Kam Solusar and Cilghal. At seeing Luke lying beneath the rubble of the hut Cilghal runs over to him in order to tend to any wounds. Kam wears confusion on his face.

KAM  
Ben what happened here?

Ben filled with rage and disappointment points at his unconscious uncle.

BEN  
He tried to kill me.

KAM  
There’s no way Luke would do that.

BEN  
He did. I was sleeping when he tried to strike me down...and I acted out of self defense. If I hadn’t woke up I would have been dead.

From the great commotion going on outside all of the jedi order is aroused and now students and masters are investigating the scene to see what is going on. Ben is starting to weight the situation he is in. Jedi start whispering to each other after they see Luke lying unconscious on the ground. Some of them have some very suspicious looks on their faces. Eyeing Ben with harsh stares. He couldn’t stand their judgemental glares. He was a Skywalker. Stronger than they were. Smarter than they were. Better than they were. Kam turned his head to see how Cilghal was faring but still talking to Ben.

KAM  
We’ll hear what Luke has to say when he wakes…

The sound of a lightsaber being ignited echoes throughout the forest disrupts the silence. The rest of the jedi order instantly reacts igniting their own sabers as Ben Solo retracts his blade from the body of Kam.

 

…

THE PADAWAN HOSTAGE SCENE HAS BEEN CUT FOR MARA AND KYLE

Kylo grabs the young jedi apprentice by the torso holding the lightsaber against the child in a threat to prevent Luke from moving.

BEN  
Don’t come any closer.

After the death of his wife Luke struggles to hold back his emotions and pain.

LUKE  
Ben! It’s still not too late.

BEN  
What will it take to show you. I can’t go back.

While Luke is trying to persuade Ben he uses the force to manipulate something behind Ben in order to disarm him.

LUKE  
Your emotions are clouding your judgment. I can sense the good in you. It’s still there. Don’t turn away from your training.

BEN  
I killed them all.

Ben is extremely emotional while Luke continues to use the force in secret. He is almost in position to subdue Ben.

BEN  
You can’t help me any more.

LUKE  
That isn’t true. Ben…

Ben slowly comes to a realization.

BEN  
I’m not a Solo any more. I’m Kylo Ren.

With that final thought he pushes the young padawan towards Luke and brings down his saber across the child’s back. Luke wide eyed catches the child in his arms as Kylo slowly backs away. Luke is speechless and looks up at Kylo for an answer but receives none. Kylo returns his helmet onto his head and leaves Luke with the dying child. He is no longer able to call out to his nephew. No longer able to bare the betrayal. The child takes his last breath.

…

Kylo grabs Mara’s gun spins lowering his position as he does stabbing his saber throw Mara’s stomach and firing point blank at Kyle’s heart. For a minute everything seems to be still then in slow motion both collapse to the floor. Kyle is dead as he hits the floor. Luke rushes over to his wife who is barely alive. He brushes her hair with his hand.

LUKE  
No… no… Mara, this is all my fault.

Luke finally feels like his life has been destroyed. He is in tears and pushed to his breaking point.

DISSOLVE FACE TO CLOTH.

EXT. CORUSCANT JEDI TEMPLE BURIAL SITE. DAY.

Coruscant is partly in ruins after the battle that took place on it during the Yuuzhan Vong war. Quite a lot of the buildings that once reached up to the sky now sit with sections torn out of them. Most of the city structure still remains and occupies most of the planet however the sector that once housed the great jedi temple is now a changed lot filled with nature taking over. A tremendous sight for the local residence. The temple has been replaced with a newly founded courtyard and monument. It also is the resting place for a new jedi burial tomb. The jedi are lined up single file in front of floating metal tables with all the jedi who were killed by Ben Solo covered by a long white cloth. The jedi have their lightsabers ignited and as they approach the lead table with Mara Jade Skywalker they turn the blade off and lower their head. Each one leaves some momento that has a connection between the deceased and themself on the floating table beside the body. One of the young jedi look around the courtyard full of amazement. He whispers to the jedi master in front of him. 

YOUNG JEDI  
Where was the old jedi temple located?

JEDI MASTER  
You’re standing in it.

The young jedi appears to be shocked.

YOUNG JEDI  
How was it destroyed.

JEDI MASTER  
Ten years ago Luke Skywalker and a group of jedi helped defend off an invasion here on Coruscant...

Han Solo and chewy are included among the lineup. They approach the front and notice Luke’s lightsaber left behind on the table beside Mara’s body. Han is very worried for his old friend. He turns back to chewy.

HAN  
Where’s Luke?

CUT

INT. CORUSCANT NEW JEDI TEMPLE. DAY

Luke removes his jedi equipment. His utility belt with medical pouches and a small gatling gun etc as he enters a new jedi temple masters chamber. He continues to make his way down a hallway branching from the main room and faces a metallic door. He presses a button on a panel on the wall to activate the door. The door vertically slides open instantly. The room round and completely empty except for a small horoncron sitting in the center. He enters and takes a seat on the floor in front of the holocron. The door shuts behind him and engulfs him in darkness. Luke remains motionless in the dark for a while lost in thought. He slightly shakes uncontrollably from anger. He resents Snoke for taking advantage of his apprentice but he is also disappointed with himself that he didn’t pay more attention to what was happening. He had been too distant in order to refute any special treatment. Luke waves his hand across the holocron and three ghostly apparitions form in front of him. Three teachers from his past. Yoda, Obi Wan and Anakin, his father.

...

LUKE  
He’s got so much pride in him and I can sense the good in him but this time he won't listen to me. 

YODA  
A true Skywalker, he is. 

Yoda gives a frown as he is concerned with the ambitions and the implications of the family lineage.

YODA  
Give up, Must you?

LUKE  
You didn’t see the fear in his eyes. I failed him… as his teacher and as his uncle. In my hubris I thought I could train them better than the masters before me but once again the galaxy is at great risk.

OBI WAN  
The galaxy is always at risk.

…

HAN  
You can't run away from your troubles.

LUKE  
Isn't that what you do?

Han takes a minute to consider everything and gives a smirk realizing he can't keep his own advice.

HAN  
I'll see you later kid. I hope you find what you’ll looking for out there.

LUKE  
You too.

Before Luke can turn to leave Chewy makes a protest and grabs Luke in a hug. He is still able to lift Luke off the ground with his strength. 

LUKE  
I know, I know. I’ll miss you too.

CHEWY  
(Roars)

LUKE  
I have enough food to get by.

As Luke climbs into his X-Wing and gets it ready to Han feels uneased like it would be the last time they would see each other.

LUKE  
I know how you feel about the jedi but may the force be with you.

Chewy growls a heart wrenching noise and raises his fury hand to say goodbye knowing that there is nothing more that can be said.  
...

Snoke  
The galactic empire is in fragments spread out around the galaxy and with Skywalker out of the way we will no longer be denied our greater destiny. Now is the time we take control of the galaxy and put an end to the rebel alliance once and for all. We will bring our hidden forces from the outer rim. The time has come for the jedi to end. You have all done well. I will train you in the ways of the force now kneel before me and make a vow of sacrifice.

Kylo and the other Knights of Ren kneel and bow in front of their new master. Snoke menacingly grins pleased with the turn of events and the implications of no longer having any friction to his plans.

SWIPE

EXT. AHCH-TO. DAY

Luke lands his x-wing on the planet of Ahch-to. It lands on the ground and steam is let out of ports on the side of the ship scaring a group of Porgs gathering around curious about the new addition to the island. They all flee into the surrounding landscape in order to hide. Luke hops out of the x-wing and gets his provisions out of the back compartment behind the seat. He puts his belongings next to the stairs leading up the mountain side then turns back to the x-wing. Luke lifts his hand and closes his eyes to concentrate on using the force to raise the x-wing above the cliff side. When it is out above the water he lets go of it letting in crash into the ocean bank. The x-wing disappears below the waves of the water still partly visible but obstructed by the present current. Satisfied with the results Luke has a seat and closes his eyes again. The wind begins to pick up around him and great amounts of force energy begins to circle around his body springing out in orange energy. Luke is starting to feel great amounts of pain until finally he pushes all the energy outwards. The energy bursts and blows everything surrounding him. When he is done he opens his eyes again and reaches out his hand to a stone sitting on the ground. He attempts to move it with the force but his connection is now gone and the rock remains motionless. Luke returns to his items. He picks everything up and begins his hike up the stone steps towards the first jedi order sanctuary. Ready to take his final steps.

IRIS WIPE

END CREDITS

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Plot Notes  
Throughout the film Kylo is able to communicate to Snoke through the force. Snoke is able to gradually convince Kylo that Luke isn't a good teacher and that he is holding him back in fear of how powerful he can become. Snoke warns Kylo that he foresees Luke will try to kill him to prevent his power becoming unbalanced. Because Snoke plants these seeds of doubt into Kylo’s head when Luke finally shows up over his sleeping nephew Kylo believes what Snoke wanted him to believe.  
Luke cant help but believe that he has failed Ben. He has failed the jedi order and he has failed his family. It is up to him to save Ben but ultimately is unable to convince him that it was a misunderstanding.  
Snoke gives Kylo new weapons to secretly pass out to the other apprentices that Luke is training. These weapons are possessed by the dark side which help twist their minds.  
Kylo Ren is ordered to hunt down and kill the remaining jedi trained by Luke. He kills them except for the youngling. He is unable to bring himself to kill a jedi child and we see that he is still struggling with the light and dark side. He distinguishes his saber and tells the boy to run. Maybe it is the same boy from the last jedi on Canto Bight and now the kid has a deeper reason in the overall plot. He has been hiding his powers and gives some explanation as to why they are more developed already along with how and why he spreads Luke’s story.  
We get to see how Luke breaks his force connection and he tells Kyle Katarn that he doesn't think he would be able to do it again. It has appeared to create a great wound in him. This is addressing how Luke dies in the end. It’s not a matter of when he uses doppelganger but in conjunction with how he severs the force and tapping back into it leaves him more injured than we realize.  
I might change the ending to have Luke’s X-wing badly damaged and he barely keeps it from crashing into the ocean on Akt to. He gets out and looks up the mountain with the tree and begins to climb the steps.  
The main problem with Kylo is that he is impatient and emotional. Having force sensitivity unlike Han has left them unable to fully understand each other. Han doesn't know how to really connect with his son since he doesn't really understand the force. He confides in Luke about this at some point in the movie. Remember Luke will tell it straight to Han. That has always been their dynamic.  
Ben also struggles with the dark side always thinking that there must be more to the force and life. When he finds the first jedi order temple and snoke one of the first jedi he is intrigued by all there is to learn. Snoke can offer him something Luke cannot.  
I might include Mara Jade who is killed by Kylo at the end giving Luke more reason as to why he thinks he can't help Kylo. Maybe Mara is leading the ground forces in the opening battle.  
A good scene to have would be something about Snoke confuses Luke so he consults a group of force ghosts by meditating. The ghosts would be Yoda. Obi Wan. And Anakin.  
It is revealed that Snoke is manipulating Ben Solo into seeing and hearing Darth Vader. This sets up deeper understanding into why Kylo breaks free from his helmet. He realizes how much of a pawn he has been to Snoke and waits for his opportunity to kill him.  
Near the end of the movie Luke downloads download downloads the map that will lead him to the Island using R2D2. R2D2 secretly moves half of the map to somewhere else in his storage when Luke confides in him that he doesn't know if he will return.  
Ben Solo kills Mara Jade when she tells him about her past with the dark side.  
Luke will arrive on a ship in the middle of the opening battle. We will see a robed figure with his hood up who places his hand on the should of a young padawan. He tells him to use the force like he showed him. The child slowly turns a set of cannons on the star destroyer in on each other to have them destroy one another the Luke does the same with the remaining cannons all at the same time with no effort as he removes his outer robe to prepare for battle.  
The admiral’s star destroyer tries to escape when the flag ship is taken down but as it turns it suddenly stops in its tracks. The crew confirm the the engines are still running. It’s revealed that Luke is holding out his hand using the force saying size matters not. A relation to his past training. He shuts down the engines. The admiral says impossible. If I go with this idea then I will have to rework how Kylo kills the padawan at the end since Luke would be able to stop him easily.  
Falco Lars wasn’t originally apart of the empire but grew to admire the efforts it made to establish an order in the galaxy.  
When Kylo sees Luke returning to the battle at the end of the last jedi there is further meaning behind his emotions. One he is afraid what Luke can do. Two he feels agree not only at Luke for getting in his way again but at himself for not succeeding at discouraging his uncle.  
Ben stumbles onto a first order temple that has been hidden on Yavin 4 for a very long time. This is how he gets into communication with a jedi from the first order but it turns out to be Snoke. Snoke is first order jedi. He is the very first dark force user. Snoke killed the whole order after learning the more about the force. This is also written in the secret first jedi order texts that are later seen in the last jedi and the failure of the first order’s teaching and the production of someone like Snoke leads Luke to come to the realization that this will always be the outcome of using the force.  
I will have to either include Jedha and Luke taking a spiritual pilgrimage there or so it. Might be a good addition to see more of the universe.This is where he finds the first book of the first jedi order.  
Add a scene where Ben uses a holo with Leia. A battle is happening behind her. It sets up that she is still extremely busy in her duties as a general and can’t make the time to see her son leaving Ben feeling isolated and no one to relate to other then Vader (Snoke)  
Include a scene where c3p0 is in the middle of the academy defenses. He is in the temple but the battle is pushed back into the academy grounds. A jedi is killed and the lightsaber is thrown out of their hands where 3p0 picks it up and goes to return it. He says excuse me I think you dropped your weapon...oh my I guess he won't be needing that anymore.

Ot notes


End file.
